yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Witoru (うぃとる) Neta Dream/guide
Items Buyable Items * Fire Juice(ﾌｧｲﾔｰジュース) (Consume)- (100 Flames) Increases 1 max 'Sun point' (Health point). * Sun Milk(ｻﾝ牛乳) (Consume)- (500 Flames) Increases 5 max 'Sun points' and 1 'Moon point'(Mana Point). It increases 1 Attack and 1 Intelligence as well. * Source of Sun(太陽の源) (Consume) '''- (1000 Flames) Increases 10 max 'Sun points' and 5 'Moon points'. It also increases 3 Attack, 2 Intelligence, and 1 Defence. * '''Map of Fire village(ﾌｧｲﾔｰ村の地図) (Item)- (100 Flames) It shows approximate area of Fire village and surroundings. It doesn't display current place of Yon Goh. It's required for certain events. * Natural water(天然水) (Consume)- (50 Flames) Heals 100 'Sun points'. * Water of Sun(太陽の水) (Consume)- (200 Flames) Heals 200 'Sun points' and 25 'Moon points'. * Water of Moonlight(月光の水) (Consume)- (100 Flames) Heals 20 'Moon points' * Nameless Herb(名無し草) (Consume)- (180 Flames) Heals 80 'Moon points'. This item is added as of R.4F version. * Mineral water(ミネラルウォーター) (Effect) '- (200 Flames) * '''Elixir of Revival(息還りの秘薬) (Consume) '- (5000 Flames) Revives one person. It's added as of R.4F version. Vending Machine Items * '''Natural Water (Consume)- (50 Flames) Heals 100 'Sun points'. * Water of Sun (Consume)- (200 Flames) Heals 200 'Sun points' and 25 'Moon points'. * Water of Moonlight (Consume)- (100 Flames) Heals 20 'Moon points'. * Fire Juice (Consume)- (100 Flames) Increases 1 max 'Sun Point'. * Sun Milk (Consume)- (500 Flames) Increases 5 max 'Sun points',1 'Moon point', 1 Attack, and 1 Intelligence. (Note: Fire Juice and Sun Milk are not sold in certain vending machines.) Misc. Items Common items * Instruction Manual(説明書)- It's the manual about how to play the game. * Drum Instructions(ドラム説明書)- It's a drum effect guide. * Fragments of F(Fのかけら)- When Yon Goh collects four of them and all effects, except Japanese mask effect, He can use 'F4 (Factory Final Fire Flash)' skill. F4 is needed in order to access ending. The skill is quite strong, actually. * Jet-N(ジェットN) - Disabled effect for Jet. * Battery-J(バッテリーJ)- You can upgrade Jet-N to Jet effect using the battery. (Note: Jet-N doesn't count as effect. So you must upgrade it in order to progress.) * Battery-D(バッテリーD)- You can turn on 'Digital mode' for one minute. Recommended to buy more than 5~6. * Fragments of brick(レンガの破片)- It sells for 50 Flames. * Food wastes(生ゴミ)- It sells for 50 Flames. * Paper with coins and letters(コインと書かれた紙) '''- (a.k.a. Paper which is written letters and coins.)It sells for 200 Flames. it's the best item to get some money. * '''Train ticket(切符)- You can enter to the train station. Essential item for getting Digital effect. It costs 100 Flames. * Grace of Flame(火焔の守り) (Equipment): It's the one of equipment for Yon Goh. Increases all stats +200, and decreases 50% MP consumption. * Grace of Shadow Mountain(影山の守り) (Equipment): Equipment for Kagerou. It increases 150 Attack, 100 Intelligence, 150 Defence, and 100 Agility. It decreases 50% MP consumption as well. It also increases evasion chance if adversary do melee attack. After viewing 'Nomal Ending' * Flame Sword(火焔刀) (Equipment) - Increases 50 Attack, 50 Intelligence, 30 Agility. It also has better chance(20%) of 'Critical hit'. But it decreases accuracy (-10%). This equipment alters attack animations. * D4's message(Ｄ４のメッセージ) - D4/Dark Yon Goh's message. A required item to view True End. * Driver(ドライバー)- This item can unlock safe. You have to earn this item to get D4's message.Second Floor Key are needed to get driver. * Second Floor Key(２Fのカギ)- It's needed for opening safe located in D4's room. * Hidden Switch (etc.) - There are five in total. These switches must be activated to get hidden effect. Some of switches are invisible and inaccessible unless you watch 'Nomal Ending'. After viewing 'OMEN END' * Rare Amulet(稀有符)- It's necessary to meet the dark secret of Rare Dream. (Final boss) * Metal Plate(鐵プレート) * Mask Hand(マスクハンド) (Equipment) '''- Default weapon for Lord of Mask. Increases 50 Attack and has 20% chance for critical hit. * '''Mask Token(御面証) (Equipment) - Default wearables for Lord of Mask. It Increases 150 Attack, 100 Intelligence, 150 Defence, and 100 Agility. It decreases 50% MP consumption as well. Unused items (Usage of some items is unknown. There are some presumption in this content.) * Old sword(古びた刀): Disabled item for Flame sword. * Music Player-N(音楽プレイヤーN): Disabled item for Music Player. * Memory Card(メモリーカード): It makes Music Player-N to Music Player. * Gameboy-N(ゲームボーイN): Disabled item for Gameboy. * AA Battery G(単三電池G): It makes Gameboy-N to Gameboy. * What is Digital mode?(デジタルモードとは？): Instructions for Digital effect. * Jet(Level-2) * Jet(Level-3) * Jet(Level-4): It's almost the same effect as Jet effect in R.4F Version. * Jet(Level-Z): Hold Shift key to boost for few seconds. (x3 than usual) Severe lag might occur. * Dragon whip(ドラゴンウィップ) (Equipment) * Dragon spear(ドラゴンスピア) (Equipment) * Black Box(ブラックボックス) * Black Fragments(黒い破片) * Kagerou Conversion(影朗切り替え) (Equipment) : It increases 63 Attack. Weapon accuracy is 90%. * Quits the game(ゲームをやめる): It's used to exit one of old mini games which is inaccessible as of R.4F, Wandering Dream(さまよい日記). * Escape(脱出): Wakes up a protagonist starred in Wandering Dream * Switch-Black(スイッチ　黒): It makes screen darker. * Switch-White(スイッチ　白): It makes screen brighter. * Usual clothes (Equipment): It increases 5 Defence. This is default item for old version of Witoru. * Usual hat (Eqiupment): It increases 5 Attack. This is default item for old version of Witoru. * Mind Up(マインドアップ) (Consume): It increases 3 Intelligence points. * Speed Up(スピードアップ) (Consume): It increases 3 Agility points. * Book of Witoru(うぃとるの書) * Digital instructions(デジタル説明書): Another instruction manual for Digital effect. Ores An Ore(鉱石) is a rock that contains minerals. Not to be confused with the Ore (俺)Japanese pronoun for I. You must obtain these items to view the True Ending, and turn on 'Digital mode' to access some ore-exist areas. * Icerge Ore (アイサージュ鉱石)- It bears Ice power. * Inofers Ore (イノフェルス鉱石)- It bears Flame power. * Nuclear Ore (ニュークリア鉱石)- It bears Nuclear power. * Squieno Ore (スクウィーノ鉱石)- It bears Water power. * Monocrite Ore (モノクライト鉱石)- It bears Normal power. * Gravidirt Ore (グラビダート鉱石)- It bears Land (Ground) power. * Digitalian Ore (デジタリアン鉱石)- It bears Lightning (Electricity) power. * Ocululapis Ore (オクルラピス鉱石)- It bears Curse power. Basic stats Protagonist and his companions Adversaries Bosses' name is highlighted. 'Nomal Ending' , 'OMEN END' *Each wings have healing skill. Bad End, True ending Computer Files 0.4D++ version Main window / Desktop * (1) Trash Can: It's empty! * (2) Window Mode: You can select windows that change UI. There are three types of windows. ** Normal window ** Sound effect window (Under construction) ** BGM window * (3) PC shop: You can buy some items. Item lists are same as listed under 'Buyable Items' section. * (4,5) Yellow folders * (6) Save file: You can save the game. * (7) 2010.11.16.txt: Developer's message. * (8) Data.dat: This file cannot be opened. * (9) Crosswalk.FTVideo: This video file cannot be played. * (10) Construction zone is.aru (exist): This file cannot be opened. * (11) Unknown file: Under maintenance. * (12) Silver folder * (13) Read.txt: You don't have to read it. * (14) Shut down button: It shuts down PC. * (15) Electronic calculator (addition).exe: Variable + Variable * (16) Electronic calculator (subtraction).exe: Variable - Variable * (17) Northern Hyperspace.wav ** Listen ** Details: It's a Northern Hyperspace BGM of Fire Village area. ** Don't listen * (18) Western Bottom River.wav ** Listen ** Details: It's a Western Bottom River BGM of Thousand River area. How to read Bottom River is Bottomless river. ** Don't listen * (19) Ending.FTVideo: You want to play it? ** Play ** Play only BGM ** Don't listen * (20) Squid-Octopus sea BGM.wav ** Listen ** Don't listen BGM Window * (1) Trash can: It's empty! * (2) Window mode: It's the same function as Normal windows. * (3) Title screen * (4) Construction area * (5) Octopus yari ** 1 ** 2 ** 3 * (6) Octopus yari (Morse style) ** 1 ** 2 * (7) Scarlet, red, red world ** 1 ** 2 ** 3 ** 4 * (8) Block meteoric storm ** 1 ** 2 ** 3 ** 4 * (9) One sound loop ** 1 ** 2 ** 3 ** 4 * (10) 'Japanese style series?' BGM ** 1 ** 2: 'There aren't Japanese style' ** 3 * (11) Ruins series! ** 1 ** 2 ** 3 ** 4 * (12) Stop: All BGMs stop. * (13) Fire Village * (14) Shut down button R.4F verison * (1) Trash can: It's empty! * (2) Construction zone is.aru (exist): This file cannot be opened. * (3) PC shop: You can buy some items. Item lists are the same as listed under 'Buyable Items' section. * (4) 'Setting up option' Tool (Version 0.07) ** Walking sound of flying-type effect: It enables walking sound while you use flying-type effects (e.g. Octopus, Jet, Squid) *** True *** False * (5) Save: You can save the game. * (6) 2010.11.16.txt: Developer's message. * (7) Readme.txt: Developer's another message. * (8) Shut down button: It shuts down PC. * (9) Counter Stop Electronic calculator 'FACE' (Version beta 1.0.2) ** Use it *** Addition: Variable+Variable *** Subtraction: Variable-Variable *** Multiplication: Variable x Variable *** Face: Variable ^0^ Variable (It always outputs '999999', no matter what.) ** Don't use it * (10) Northern Hyperspace.wav ** Listen ** Details: It's a Northern Hyperspace BGM of Fire Village area. ** Don't listen * (11) Western Bottom River.wav ** Listen ** Details: It's a Western Bottom river of Thousand River area BGM. How to read Bottom River is Bottomless river. ** Don't listen * (12) Squid-Octopus sea BGM.wav ** Listen ** Don't Listen * (13) Ending.FTVideo: You want to play it? ** Play ** Play only BGM ** Don't play * Hidden: Inaccessible. Ending Guides Nomal Ending Route Effect guide Fragments of F guide Nomal Ending guide OMEN END Route Japanese Mask effect guide OMEN END guide True Ending Route Bad end True Ending Category:Walkthroughs